Speak Now
by xxYoungDreamer
Summary: "It's a good thing that i ruin your marriage, or else your future baby will be a sea weed princess. Don't you feel bad at her at all?" - Taylor Swift New Song Fic! R&R Written especially for TS Fans!


**Title:** Speak Now

**Main Characters:** Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, and Sumire Shouda.

/ also includes Hotaru Imai and Nogi Ruka.

**Story Type:** Song-Fic

**Song:** Speak Now – Taylor Swift

_**-SpeakNow-**_

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion_

"I'm getting married." Natsume handed her an invitation. She just stared at it. She was not sure if she should accept it, or else he'll break her heart without knowing it. She forced a smile, a big one, to tell him that she's okay and she didn't really mind at all. Warm tears are slowly filling her chocolate orbs, and before it could fall, she snatched the invitation in a cool manner.

"So you came all the way here, disturbing my sleep, just to say that you're getting married?" She didn't bother to open the invitation. She dropped it behind the door, but Natsume didn't notice it. He grinned like he won a lottery or something.

_But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"What are you so angry about? That's not like you!" He laughed for a few second, but Mikan didn't respond. He knew how to piss off Mikan early in the morning. They're best friends since middle school, and he knows everything about her.

"Natsume, you know that I'm working late and I only get to sleep for a few hours. You should be a little considerate you know?" She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Natsume looked into her eyes, and he can tell that something is wrong.

"Are you… by any chance, crying?" He asked in a worried tone, and she can't deny the fact that she was quite surprise by his actions.

"Oh come on! Of course I'm not." She jokingly said, but after a few seconds when she said that, small tears dropped on her eyes. Natsume watched her tears roll down on her cheeks. He slowly raised his right hand, but Mikan slapped his arms away. "Don't your getting married now." Those words struck Natsume's heart. He felt a glimpse of anger and humiliation, but he didn't know why.

Mikan turned around; one reason was because she didn't want to see Natsume's expression. She slowly walked inside, and said the last words. "I'll just see you in your wedding. Congratulations." She said flatly, her voice was shaking but she didn't want to cry in front of Natsume. They had a past before, but oh well. She didn't want to mention it again. After all, he's getting married, isn't he?

_I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel_

"Mikan." Hotaru patted her shoulder in behind. "You look beautiful." They both looked at each other in front of a big mirror. She smiled charmingly, and she turned to look at Hotaru.

"Do I?" She asked once again. Hotaru nodded with a small smile on her face.

"You are beautiful too Hotaru." They both chuckle, while they started walking outside the dressing room. The corridors smell like flowers combining with the aroma of the food. The flower girls, and their mothers, wears pretty dresses that match their eyes perfectly.

On the other side, they saw handsome faces staring at them. They are wearing black tuxedos with red rose on the left. They just ignored them since they aren't interested in them. Speaking of which, Hotaru have a boyfriend—namely Nogi Ruka. He has a perfect figure for a man, blonde hair, and deep blue orbs. He's a prince, but that's only Mikan talking. Many would tell him that he looks like a king or whatever. Nuff said.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

They reached a big door, and they heard someone shouting. Mikan sighed in irritation, when she already knew who is shouting. She doesn't want to enter that room. That is where you can go if you want to see hell.

"Ah! Fix my hair again! I don't like it!" Sumire demanded. Mikan pushed the door open, and she can see how shock Sumire is. She smiled mischievously at her, after hearing a groan coming from Sumire.

"And what are you doing here?" Sumire asked coldly.

"Your lovely groom invited me here. Is that so wrong?" She looked around the room. Her eyes spotted a gorgeous white wedding dress.

"Don't you dare Mikan Sakura." Sumire warned her before she could touch the dress. Mikan rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You're talking as if I'm a wanted criminal Sumire."

"Don't ruin my wedding Mikan. Or else you'll get it." Mikan didn't reply. She finally give up and walked outside the room. She heard her screaming, but she just laughed. After closing the door, she stood there shock after looking at Natsume. He's gorgeous, no other words can describe him. She shook her head, when Natsume poked her nose.

"So you really came huh?" He smirked in triumph. Mikan chuckled showing him her invitation.

"I have no chance but to attend my best friend's wedding right? And, I don't have any work today. My boss gave me a day off." She proudly said. She looked at Natsume, and again, he knew she was lying.

"Mikan, I know you begged your boss to give you a day off just to come here." A vein popped on Mikan's forehead, and she stomp of Natsume's foot.

"I did not! My boss really gave me a day off!" She blushed in humiliation. How could he know everything?

Natsume laughed.

"Are you…"

"I'm not stalking you Mikan. It's just that, Hotaru told me about it." He smirked once again, and Mikan didn't know what to do.

"Ah! Whatever!" She walked away from him, only hearing his laugh echoing in the corridor.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ceremony is starting after 10 minutes. Please sit down on your respective sits." Everyone sit down on their chairs after hearing the lady's announcement. The room was filled with silence and you can only hear the plates clattering together. Mikan and Hotaru, together with their other friends, stayed at the back to avoid the huge crowd.

"Sumire looked funny in her dress tonight. Her sea weed hair doesn't match the dress. It suits you better." She knew Hotaru was only joking, but that doesn't change anything. Natsume is getting married, there's no turning back now.

"Do you know the story of Natsume's mother's wedding?" Ruka asked them, and they shook their heads.

"What about his mother's wedding?" Hotaru asked in curiosity. Mikan nodded and their eye brows arched. Ruka sighed, he dragged his attention back at the beautiful ice curving (is that how you call them?) and ignored the girl's question.

"Ruka."

"Fine fine." He sighed again for the fourth time, which made Mikan curious more.

"His mother well.. barged on his father and the other woman's wedding." He said in a low voice.

"His mother loved his father so much that she can't bear to see Mr. Hyuuga marrying the wrong girl."

Before the girls could start to ask questions, the bell rang, and the music starts playing.

"It sounds like a death march to me." Mikan complimented. The three of them laughed, but they stopped when someone hushed to them.

_**-SpeakNow-**_

Sumire starts walking down the aisle, like a pageant queen. All eyes were staring at her, and she was indeed beautiful. In front, she can see Natsume's yearning eyes for her. Mikan frown even more when Sumire's friends started sticking tongue's out on her. Hotaru noticed this and she felt sorry for her best friend. She grabs her bag, and cautiously grabs something inside.

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

"Does anyone object their marriage? If so, kindly stand up." The priest said bravely. No one dares to stand up, and no one is willing to stand up. And because of this, Sumire's smile didn't left her face. She looked at Natsume whose eyes are on someone. She then turned to look at his eyes direction, and she was effin' shock to see Mikan Sakura at the back.

"_What is the meaning of this Natsume? Do you want Mikan to stand up and object our marriage! You must be crazy!" _Sumire wants to shout at him, but when she was about to; Natsume smiled at her again and decided to forget everything.

_There's a silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands_

_All eyes on me_

"Stand up or I'll kill you Mikan." Hotaru hissed. She grabs Mikan's hand and tries to pull her.

"No! I know you can't do that!" Mikan cried. "Please Hotaru I don't want to ruin their wedding. Please?" She pleaded once again, she tried to keep her voice low, but many of the guests are staring at them horrifyingly.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I have to do this." She smile evilly, and before she knew it, she tickled Mikan on her weak spot. Mikan, even if she doesn't want to, she laughed so hard that everyone in the church looked at them. It was obvious that she stand up to defend Hotaru's attack.

_Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

"Young lady? You object their wedding?" The priest asks with a hint of irritation in his voice. He was about to say Kiss the Bride and continue the wedding. But unfortunately, there is someone who objects the wedding, and he had no choice but to interrogate her.

Mikan didn't say a word. She was too shock to say anything. She can feel glares and she can hear murmurs. She gathers all her strength, and she looks bravely at the crowd. "Yes I object their wedding." She said, causing Sumire to be alarmed.

"I knew it! You are here to destroy our wedding! Uh! I can't believe y—"

"Stop! Please precede Ms. Sakura." Mrs. Hyuuga said, astonished by her actions.

"Uh.. Thank you." She bows down her head. She straightened up again, and their eyes met. Natsume and Mikan are actually staring at each other. She blushed furiously, but she stopped when Hotaru pinched her arms.

"Okay. Okay!" She sighed.

_So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door_

"Please proceed." The priest said, slightly annoyed.

"I object their wedding because… I…" She hesitated to say the word, but she remembers Hotaru's deathly glare. "I love him!"

The crowd was awe.

_Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now"_

"I love him since we're in diapers; I love him because he was there for me when I won the singing contest. I love him when he wipes my tears and say everything is going to be alright. I love him not only because he has the money, he's good looking, and has a good family. I love him because he's with me in a journey called life! I love him because… because I can't live without him! I know I'm being over-dramatic but… I can't help it. If not because of him…" She started crying without a warning, and Hotaru started to comfort her.

"I wouldn't be who I am right now. And I haven't even thanked him for that! So I think now is the right time… "Her voice cracked, and Natsume started walking on the aisle.

"Thank you Natsume.. And I love you." She walked away with Hotaru still comforting her.

_And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door_

After one week….

"Mikan there's someone looking for you." Hotaru shouted. Mikan was cooking breakfast for them. She didn't turn off the stove. She removed her apron and hang it on a chair. "Coming!"

_**-SpeakNow-**_

She was surprised to see Natsume standing in front of their door step. He was wearing plain t-shirt and jeans. Oh god, that makes him more gorgeous.

"Natsume?" She didn't know what to say, the wedding incident still lingers on her mind. She blushed shyly and looked away, avoiding Natsume's stare.

"Mikan." Natsume smiled ear to ear.

"Hey it's been a long time." He greeted. Mikan forced a smile without looking at him.

"Yeah, it's only been one week since we last met huh?" She jokingly said. They both laughed at her statement, and after that, there was a long silence between them.

"I was uh.. really shock when you stopped my wedding." Natsume said, which made Mikan frown. Natsume looked at her curiously.

"It's a good thing though." She looked at him and she was surprised once again to see him blushing.

"I like you too." He looked at her with yearning eyes, just like the time when he is watching Sumire walks down the aisle.

"I'm not asking for your reply." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't you act the same way while watching the sea weed witch floats down the aisle?" Natsume's eyes widen in shock, and smiled once again and mutter the words that makes Mikan blush even more, "I was thinking of you instead of Permy, Mikan."

"Stop joking! You're only wasting my time." She stomps her feet way back inside her house. Natsume grab her hand, giving her a puppy dog eye look.

"Will you accept my feelings?" Mikan was dumbfounded.

"Aren't you already married?" She asked curiously, her heart was beating fast, droplets of sweat trickle down on her forehead.

"The marriage was cancelled."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why please.." He stopped talking and sniffled for a while.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked.

"I smell something burning…" He said, scratching the back of his head. "Or perhaps maybe it's my imagination?"

Mikan thought for a while, and she screamed the words that made the whole world shook. "MY EGG IS BURNING!"

Natsume laughed hard, while he was holding his tummy. He watched as Mikan run inside her house with a priceless expression.

And if you're curious of what happened next, it's up to you to know.

**Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"**

_**-SpeakNow-**_

Please catch Taylor Swift's album Speak Now! :)

And I hope you like my story.


End file.
